Crazy Crazy
by xBlackxRosexRebellionx
Summary: This is just a super steamy one-shot I wrote to spoil my lovely faithfuls with. It's Mac at his best. He gets a surprise visit from someone he knows quite well and decides to make the most of it. I was trying to push some of my own boundaries and see just how crazy I could get with it. If you don't like Mac or you don't like some hardcore smut, this isn't for you.


**Author's Note:**** This one goes out to my faithfuls. To MrsGooglyBear for messaging me almost every day and making me feel like I've made a friend on here that cares enough that we keep each other updated with our lives. To mrsreedus69 for all your encouraging words and praise when I need them most. To Maddy-MarieXO for continuing to boost my ego. To XxBabyEmo94xX for not blaming me ONE bit for my bitch fit in the form of a notorious author's note that I'm sure you've all seen by now. To scoobydoo0811 for insisting that I can't ever give up on writing. And to UsefulSpirits for writing THE most amusing messages and reviews I've had the pleasure of reading. I love you girls. Each and every one of you – and in no particular order, so no hard feelings. Just when I think that all the hard work and time I put into writing each chapter is all for nothing, you've proven me wrong, time and time again. You've all stayed by my side and you've reviewed everything – or DAMN near everything – I've written so far. So I can't thank you enough. I really can't. This is the best thing I can do to thank you – to write you all the steamiest, raunchiest, dirtiest smut I could possibly come up with. So there's this one about Mac and another will be coming out about Daryl too. Also, the song that I listed the lyrics to DEFINITELY was the inspiration for this steamy one-shot and I thought it was very fitting to put the lyrics in there for you. You should check out the song if you like the lyrics – it's listed at the end of the chapter. So, without further ado, let the spoiling – and the fanning – begin:**

_You started a storm, like a porn star, you better perform  
Feeling out of control. a night out in Paris  
Ready to go. Shut your mouth boy, you are gonna love it  
I'm feelin' freaky boy, you know you want it  
My heart is taking off, just like a rocket  
So baby turn up the lights, so I can ROCK IT  
ROCK IT  
_

_EVERYTIME  
I think about you, I feel the SHIVERS running up my spine... It makes me  
CRAZY  
EVERY NIGHT  
I dream about you, feel this trigger PULLIN' it's a sign... I LOVE You BABY...  
CRAZY CRAZY  
You make me CRAZY all the time...  
BABY BABY  
You make me lose my FUCKING mind_

_You are mine for the kill...'_

_Cause tonight babe you know it's for real..._

_Beads of sweat dripping, off your lips_

_Fingertips touching, grabbing my hips  
Kiss my mouth boy, you are gonna Love it  
I'm feeling dirrrty boy know you WANT IT  
My heart is sinking, faster than Titanic  
So baby turn down the lights so we can ROCK IT  
ROCK IT..._

_EVERYTIME... I think about you I feel this SHIVERS running up my spine  
IT makes me  
CRAZY  
EVERY NIGHT  
I dream about you feel the trigger pullin' It's a sign  
I LOVE YOU BABY  
CRAZY CRAZY  
You make me CRAZY, all the time  
BABY BABY  
You make me lose my FUCKING mind..._

_BABY... Play these roles, such a thrill  
Always FUN, With you love, this is REAL...  
_

_EVERYTIME  
RUNNING... Up my SPINE it makes me CRAZY  
EVERY NIGHT  
I dream about you feel the trigger pullin' It's a sign  
I LOVE YOU BABY  
CRAZY CRAZY  
You make me CRAZY, all the time  
BABY BABY  
You make me lose my FUCKING mind _

Mac heard a knock at the door and grumbled, rolling over to look at the alarm clock on the beat-up old nightstand next to his bed. 3:46. The angry, red numbers glared at him and he reached up to rub at his eyes before dropping his face back into his pillow again, fully-prepared to go RIGHT back to sleep.

But the knock came again. And again.

He gave a low growl and jerked his head up out of the pillow, rolling over onto his back and sitting up before throwing his legs over the bed and pushing himself to his feet. He shuffled barefooted through the house with just a pair of white boxers on.

"The fuck ya want?!" he barked even as he opened the door.

The woman on the other side of it cocked her head slightly to one side and her full, pouty lips curled downward into a frown as she asked, "Now that's no way ta treat a lady, is it?"

"You ain't a fuckin' lady," he pointed out, "Yer a fuckin' porn star. There's a difference. Ladies are fuckin' high and mighty and look down their fuckin' noses at everyone. You just spread yer legs on screen."

One of her mahogany-colored brows rose and she stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "Well I guess you're not interested in sex after all, Mac. Fuck it. Forget I even bothered ta drive out here and stop by. Ya didn't seem ta have a problem with porn pussy the other times I stopped through town on breaks between movies."

She turned to leave and he reached out to wrap a hand around her arm, stopping her in her tracks as he snapped, "Never said I wasn't down ta fuck. But that's all you'll get. A good, hard fuck."

"That's all I wanted," she retorted.

"Good. Get yer ass in here," he ordered, jerking his head in the direction of the living room to indicate that he wanted her to come into the house.

She wasted no time. This had come to become a habit of hers, stopping through their small hometown of Cainville when she wasn't working a movie. She always wound up stopping by his place when she was in town. She made it seem like she was just visiting her hometown to all the locals but Mac knew the real reason behind her visits. She'd never been fucked like Mac fucked her. And she couldn't get enough of his dick.

He wondered what the hell had happened in her life to turn her from the sweet, shy, quiet little thing she'd been back in grade school to the sassy, sarcastic, twisted bitch she was now. She cussed worse than a damn sailor and it was no wonder why she made it into the porn business, what with the way she fucked like a pro and said things that would make a nun keel over in pure shock.

She closed the door behind her and locked it, getting right to the point as she asked, "Where you wanna do this, Mac? You want me on my knees? You want me against the wall? You want me on my back? You want me on my stomach? You want me on the counter? You want it in the kitchen or the bedroom or the living room? We did it in the hallway that one time. Tell me what the fuck ya want and we'll get right to it. I can suck your cock or jerk ya off ta getcha hard. I'm already wet 'cause I was thinkin' about ya all the way here. And Cainville's kind of a drive from L.A., ya know."

He smirked at that. So she was already wet? She was already ready for him? She'd spent the whole drive thinking about him fucking her brains out? He LOVED the idea of that. But he wanted to test that little statement, see if she was bluffing. If she was fucking lying, she was out.

He walked over to her and reached down, taking both of her hands in his and lifting them above her head as he backed her up into the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room. He smirked down at her as he heard her break hitch as he used just one hand to pin her hands above her head, the other slowly trailing down her neck, making her shudder, and on down to her chest. He gave one of those DDs a firm squeeze and she gave a loud, breathy whine, her back arching to press herself further into his big hand.

Mac looked down at her, gazing into those emerald eyes as he angled his hips and rocked his hips against her. She moaned and he felt her wrists moving in his hand as she tried to get free of his grasp.

"Mac! Mmm… Baby, do it again…" she purred, her voice deep and husky.

He leaned in to snarl into her ear, "Don't you think for a fuckin' SECOND that yer callin' the fuckin' shots here. I'M the one with the dick so I'M the one that gets ta say how it's gonna fuckin' be."

She turned her head to bite at his cheek, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to let him know it was a sign of defiance. He gave a harsh buck of his hips in retaliation and she gasped, her head thumping back against the wall.

He tugged at the front of her shirt with one hand and she wriggled, telling him, "Don't you fuckin' –,"

But it was too late. His other hand had joined it and he ripped her top right down the middle, splitting the material in two pieces since she'd chosen to wear a halter top made of flimsy material.

She pouted as she looked down at it and informed him, "I hope you're fuckin' happy, Mac. I just so happened ta like that top. It was a gift from one of my costars. A HOT costar."

"Better fuckin' shut that mouth or I'll shut it for ya," he growled as she untied the knot behind her neck and let the ripped shirt fall to the floor at her feet.

His hands went to her skintight, faded denim skirt that only JUST barely covered her ass. He tugged and the button popped right off.

"Mac!" she scolded.

He glared up at her and she glared right back.

"What'd I tell ya about shuttin' that fuckin' mouth? Next time ya sass at me, I'm gonna fuck that mouth. Teach ya a little lesson," he warned.

He was quick to slide the zipper of her skirt down and slid it down her ass and thighs. Once it hit her knees, it fell the rest of the way on its own to form a little puddle at her feet. She stepped out of it and kicked it away from her as his eyes fastened to that siren red, lacy thong with see-through material covering her crotch.

"Mmmmm…" a deep, rumbling growl worked its way up from his chest at just the sight and his cock twitched in his boxers and started to perk up.

He'd give Aislyn one thing. She had KILLER fucking curves. She had 36DDs that were MORE than enough to fill his hands, a slender waist, flaring hips that he could grip tight, and an ass that was ample and well-rounded and he loved to slap it or bite it. Her legs were slender and went on for miles but they were firm with muscle and her thighs were strong when she wrapped them around his waist and hung on tight while he pounded into her. And that's EXACTLY what he wanted to do right that VERY second. But then another idea hit him.

He reached down to fill his big hands with her ample ass cheeks, getting a firm grip on her and lifting her right up off of her feet. She gave a little squeak of surprise and was quick to wrap her legs around his waist, gripping him tight. She leaned in, clearly expecting a kiss, but he turned his head from her.

"No kissin' this time?" she inquired.

"Ain't yer fuckin' mouth I wanna taste," he told her as he started down the hall towards his bedroom, his hands pushing at her ass and rocking her against his raging hard-on.

She gasped and didn't have to be told twice. Her legs squeezed at his slender waist and he knew his words had worked her up. She ground against him, her hips rolling and her body gyrating against his as she moaned and purred for him.

"Mmm… THERE'S my Big Mac," she purred into his ear, working her tongue over his ear.

He shuddered, feeling her hot breath fanning over his ear, and he grew even harder for her.

"Mmm… You're so fuckin' hard, baby…" she murmured, nuzzling at his ear with the tip of her nose and those full, sensual lips, "Is that for me? I can't fuckin' WAIT 'til you slide it inside of me. I'm so hot for you, Mac, so wet and tight."

He growled and she worked her tongue INTO his ear, wiggling and teasing. She gave a breathy little moan into his ear and he stumbled, quickly finding the nearest wall and letting her back collide with it to keep them from falling.

"Fuckin' bitch," he scolded, "Tryin' ta kill us?"

"Oh NO, Mackie," she answered, "But I can't wait ta ride that fuckin' dick. Why don't we just do it here? Why don't we do it RIGHT fuckin' here? You fucked me against the wall before. And, if I remember correctly, I think we BOTH kinda liked it."

But Mac was determined. He had other plans.

He backed away from the wall and rounded the corner.

"See if yer as fuckin' wet as ya say ya are," he taunted as he entered his room and tossed her down on the bed, none too gently.

She bounced and glared up at him as she used her elbows and the heels of her feet to steady herself a bit.

Mac climbed onto the bed and pushed her further on up the bed until her head was on the pillows. She watched his every move like a hawk, those emerald eyes focused on him intently as he placed his hands on her thighs. They fell wide open for him and he smirked. The bitch was well-trained. Of course, when she made a living sucking men off and letting them fuck her in front of a camera, it was no wonder.

Mac wasted no time, leaning right down to slide his tongue up the length of her slit over the thin, lacy material, tasting that sweet cream her body had made for him. His eyes flicked up to look at her, finding her with her bottom lip between her teeth and her hands fisted in the sheets.

"Mmmmm…" Aislyn moaned her praised, "Uhn! Oh FUCK, Mac. Fuckin' eat me, baby…"

He lashed his tongue over her again and again before working his tongue on up to swirl it around that little powerhouse of nerves and sucking at it over the material. She whined and brought her hands up to fist them in her own hair, her hips bucking up into his face.

He just smirked and reached up to slip a finger under each strap of her thong, sliding it down. She arched her hips, helping him ease it down her thighs and bending her legs at the knees to help him get it off of her.

"The heels are stayin' on," he told her.

She just bit her bottom lip and grinned up at him.

"You're a fuckin' kink, Mac," she purred.

"Comin' from the porn star," he countered.

"Comin' from the porn star's favorite fuck who just so HAPPENS ta be a meth cookin', murderous, sex and meth addicted hick," she bantered.

"THAT'S gonna fuckin' cost ya," he threatened before throwing her panties over his shoulder and hunching over her again.

He reached out to wrap his arms around her thighs and drape them up over his back before he looked down at that wet pussy in front of his face.

"Ais, ya gotta stop shavin' that shit. Nobody wants ta fuck a shaved pussy. It's like fuckin' a little girl. What kinda sick fuck wants that shit?" he chided.

"Mmmm…. Just shut up and eat it, Mackie," she nearly whined as his breath fanned over her sensitive flesh.

"'S that a fuckin' order?" he demanded.

"You know you fuckin' love it, Macario," she said, "You know you miss it when I'm gone. You miss the way my pussy smells when I'm all hot for you, the way it tastes when you bury your face between my thighs and DEVOUR me, the way I gush in your mouth when ya make me squirt for you. You miss the way it feels, so hot and wet and tight, when it's wrapped around your cock. You love the way it clenches and flutters around your cock just before I cum for you. I've NEVER had a cock bigger than yours. No man's ever stretched me like you have. You LOVE eatin' this pussy and you KNOW it."

She had him there. And she KNEW it.

He gave a growl as he leaned down and buried his face between her thighs, his long, wicked, pointed tongue lashing over her slit, over and over, from bottom to top. She moaned and her hands flew down to his hair, sifting through the soft, shaggy, brown locks and fisting in it.

"Fuck! Yes! That's it, baby. OH you're SO fucking good at that!" she voiced her approval, "OH I LOVE the way you eat my pussy, Mackie."

Mac's nostrils flared as the scent of her desire wafted up to him, making his mouth water and his tongue plunge inside of her. He lapped at her, flicking and licking and sucking. He loved the wet, slurping noises it made as he devoured her, coaxing more of that sweet cream from her pussy. She was delicious, the headiest fucking aphrodisiac he'd ever known.

"Fuck! Oh! FUCK, Mac! Yeah, yeah! MMMMM… That's it, baby. Fuckin' eat me. Eat me ALL up…" he heard Aislyn praise, "Uhn! You're the sexiest fuckin' thing… Such a dirty motherfucker…"

He growled against her and she cried out, her hips jerking up into his face. He chuckled against her and she whined, writhing beneath him as it sent vibrations through her body again. He felt the heels of her stilettos pressing into his back and groaned at the sensation, feeling her start to rock her hips up into his face in a steady rhythm.

"Mac! Hooooohhh…" she whined, one of her hands fisting tighter in his hair as her other one sank her blood-red nails into the skin between his shoulder blades.

He moved his mouth up to wrap his lips around her clit, his fingers quickly picking up where his mouth had left off. He played for a bit, teasing her with his fingers as they slipped and slid over her hot, wet hole.

"Yes! Yes! OH! Put it inside me, Mackie! Fuck me with it," the little porn star underneath him prompted.

He swirled his tongue over her clit and she whimpered, making him smirk. He knew EXACTLY what he was doing. His lips sucked and his tongue swirled and twirled as he slid just one finger inside of her. He picked up a slow, languid pace at first, just fucking her with his finger as he worked it in and out. But that wasn't enough.

"Mac! Mac, PLEASE!" she begged.

He couldn't have been any smugger about it.

Mac rewarded her by sliding a second finger in to join the first one, curling his fingers up and finding that rough, spongy patch inside of her. He rubbed and stroked at it as he worked his mouth on her other sweet spot, feeling her hips stutter against his mouth and her hand fist even tighter in his hair. Her nails pierced his skin and her heels dug into his back as she whined, her back arching and her chest heaving as she started to pant.

"Fuck! Yes! YES! YES!" she shrieked, getting louder and louder, "Fuck! Yes! YES! Oh! Oh, Mac! Fuck! OH! OH!"

He smirked against her. He took GREAT pride in his work. He'd never once received a complaint either.

It wasn't long before her thighs were trembling around his head and her heels were scrambling over his back as she struggled to get a better footing, sliding up and down over the skin and muscle. He felt them dig into his skin as she pressed them into his back and planted her feet, rocking her hips hard against his face, her pace fast and frantic. He heard her breath sawing in and out of her as she gasped and panted, her ample chest heaving with every breath.

"I'm gonna cum! Oh my GOD! I'm gonna cum SO fucking hard for you, Mac! Yes! YES! YES! Oh! OH! OOOHHHHH! MAC!" she shrieked as she came undone, her whole body spasming around him.

He never stilled his tongue or his fingers as she reached that climax. Instead, he continued to work her through it, making sure to keep her sensitive. He wasn't fucking done with her yet. Once she was finished and the last of her aftershocks had subsided, he eased his fingers out of her and brought his head back to bring his fingers to his mouth, sliding them inside and sucking her juices from them. He licked and sucked, taking the time to swirl his tongue over both of them to get every last drop. He found her eyes trained to him, her tongue darting out of her mouth to lick her own lips as she watched him use his tongue to clean his fingers.

"Better keep those pretty little thighs open," Mac told her, "'Cause I'm about ta rail the fuckin' shit outta ya. After that little show ya put on, yer gonna take my cock. Yer gonna take it in that hot, wet, tight little pussy and yer gonna fuckin' LIKE it. I just ate that pussy so you'd better damn well be ready for a good, hard fuck."

She gave an energetic nod and held her arms out towards him and he grinned. He got onto all fours and used his hands to grasp her hips, quickly flipping her over so that she was lying on her stomach. She gave a little cry of surprise but he grinned like a fiend, seeing her ass peeking up at him. He knew she wouldn't let him take her ass. Mac didn't mind that one bit. He wasn't interested in that hole. He had plans for the wet one. It and his cock had a date.

"Yer on the fuckin' pill, right?" he asked.

She nodded and he inquired, "And yer fuckin' clean, right?"

Again, she nodded, informing him, "We're supposed ta get tested every 6 months but I get tested every 3 and they almost ALWAYS use condoms in the biz, Mac. It's YOU we oughta be worryin' about, gettin' up ta all ya do and fuckin' around with anything that catches your eye."

He narrowed his steely-colored eyes at her and grasped her hip tight with one hand, using the other to position his cock at her wet pussy. Hell she was practically DRIPPING!

He gave one good, hard thrust and slid inside of her, both of his hands on her hips, tugging her back onto his dick.

She cried out and he leaned down to snarl into her ear, "I might be a fuckin' 'sex freak' but you fuckin' LOVE it or ya wouldn't be comin' here every time yer on a break between movies. Ya want my dick. Admit it, Ais. Ya fuckin' LOVE it."

He eased his hips back and slammed into her again, his hips smacking against her ass and forcing her body further into the mattress. He saw her hands gripping the sheets tight, her head turned to the side and her eyes closed as he waited for her answer. When she didn't give one, he landed a harsh slap on her ass as he pulled back, and that earned him a gasp. Those emerald eyes peered up at him out of the corner of her eye and he saw the wicked grin curling at those full, pouty lips.

"Come on, bitch! Fuckin' SAY it! Say ya love it! Say ya want my cock!" he demanded, his hips railing her into the bed.

She bit her bottom lip and he knew that the game was on.

He used his own thighs to spread hers further, angling his hips a bit and thrusting hard enough to make the bed creak and shake. She whined and he leaned over her, biting at her cheek.

"Fuckin' SAY it!" he barked, fucking her hard and deep and fast, just the way he liked it.

"Mmm…" she purred, her hands tightening around the sheets until her knuckles were white.

"That's not fuckin' good enough!" Mac growled, "SAY it, bitch!"

He brushed her hair off her neck and sank his teeth into the tender flesh, biting her just shy of drawing blood.

"Mac!" Aislyn cried, finally starting to crack as he snarled against her skin and his hands roamed up underneath of her to squeeze her breasts hard, attempting to use them as leverage to pull her back against him.

"Come on, ya filthy little whore! I KNOW yer not fuckin' shy. So don't even try that shit with me," he warned before biting at the rise of her ear.

He grunted into her ear, wanting her to hear him as well as feel him as he slid his hands back down to her hips, yanking her back against him as he picked up his pace. He was like a fucking jackhammer, working mercilessly as he rammed into her again and again. He heard her whine and she started to crack a bit further.

"Mac! Oh! Fuck! Mac, baby, that's it! That's it! Uhn! Fuck me, Mackie! Fuck me, baby!" she chanted.

"I'll fuckin' pull out if ya don't say it," he informed her.

THAT changed her fucking tune.

"NO! Don't stop! Don't you fuckin' stop, Mac! I want it! I fuckin' LOVE it!" she moaned.

"Ya want what? Whaddya love?" he prompted.

"Your cock! MMMMM… I fuckin' LOVE the way you fuck me, Mackie. I love how long and thick and hard your cock gets for me. I've NEVER had a bigger cock inside of me. I've never sucked a monster cock like yours," she purred.

"THAT'S it. That's a good little whore," he praised, "Not so fuckin' hard, was it? Yer addicted ta my fuckin' cock, Ais. And ya KNOW it."

"YES!" she admitted when he sank his teeth into the crook of her neck, snarling and grunting as he slowed his pace a bit, working on fucking her harder and angling his hips just right.

She shrieked when he hit that spot with the head of his cock, her eyes rolling back into her head and her breath whooshing out of those sexy lips.

"Fuck! Mac! Mac, PLEASE!" she practically begged.

"Please what?" he asked before nipping his way down her spine.

Her body gave a shudder and he smirked to himself as she gasped.

"Please! I'm so close! Just a little more…" she told him.

He pressed his mouth right to her ear and whispered, "Whaddya want?"

He felt the shudders race down her spine as his fingers tightened around her hips.

"I want you ta make me cum!" she answered.

He felt her skin growing hot to the touch, felt the sweat running down his neck and chest and gathering on her slick back.

"You want me ta make ya cum?" he asked her, "Or you want me ta make ya squirt again?"

"Please! PLEASE!" she pleaded.

"Please what?" he demanded.

"Make me squirt!" she commanded.

Mac smirked down at her and growled into her ear, "You fuckin' got it. Roll over."

He eased out of her and she whimpered but was quick to follow his orders. He placed a hand beside her as his other hand grasped his cock and guided it to her wet pussy. He grabbed her hip with his now-empty hand and got a firm grip. He bucked his hips hard and slid inside, feeling those hot, wet, tight walls gripping his cock again, pleasing him and demanding that he move at the same time.

He used his hand on the bed to support himself as his hand roamed around to her ass, grasping her cheek tight as he pounded into her mercilessly. He was relentless, panting and grunting as he fucked her hard and fast, pounding into that sweet spot inside of her. He felt it swelling and heard her voice a shout every time his hips hit her clit.

"Yes! YES! YES! Oh fuck! Oh, MAC! Yes, baby, YES!" she whined, bringing her hands up to fist her own auburn locks.

"Come on, ya dirty fuckin' bitch. Take it! TAKE it!" he snarled.

"UHN!" she shouted, "Mac! MAC! Come on, baby! Give it to me! I can take it! Fuck me harder!"

He looked down at her, his brows raising at her request. Hell he was probably gonna leave her with bruises as it was and she wouldn't be able to perform with those. But he just nodded his head and let go of all his control, all his restraint. He brought himself down to lie on top of her, his hands grabbing her hips and holding on tight as he bucked his hips wildly for her, sinking his teeth into her neck until he heard her cry of pleasure fill with a hint of pain. He'd just pierced the skin and he started lapping at her, sucking as he fucked her hard enough that the bed smacked against the wall as well as creaked and shook. Her nails raked down his spine and his back bowed as he groaned against her heated skin. He'd just marked her and she'd just marked him. He'd never fucked harder in his life, never lost control like this. But she fucking LOVED it, her thighs trembling and her skin flushing as that perfect little pussy started to flutter around his throbbing cock in anticipation.

"Come on, baby! Yes! YES! YES! OH! OH! AH! MMMM…!" she screamed just before she let out a keening wail, her body quaking and clutching at him.

Her nails left angry, red scratches down his back, tearing at his skin, and he snarled as he tossed his head back, his hips bucking faster. Her thighs wrapped around his waist, squeezing him tight as her pussy clamped around his dick like a fucking vice. She milked him for everything he had and his hips jerked erratically as he gave it willingly. He poured himself inside of her in scalding, wet rushes, giving a shocked cry as it overwhelmed him, his vision blurring and his body going on the greatest high he'd EVER experienced before he slumped over onto her and groaned, completely and utterly unable to move. He'd NEVER come that hard before in his life!

He heard her giggle and he turned his head to nip along her ear, growling, "Cut that shit out. Ya fuckin' wore me out. I'd like ta see YOU try ta fuckin' move after the fuckin' I just gave ya."

"Oh I can't. I think ya broke me. And you're crushin' me anyway," she pointed out.

"Good. We're fuckin' even," he informed her, "I'm fuckin' sore already."

She gave a huge grin and he bit her cheek, telling her, "Nothin' ta be fuckin' smug about. I bet ya won't be able ta walk tomorrow."

"Didn't plan on it," Aislyn countered, "I'm done with the biz, Mac. I'm movin' back ta Cainville. For GOOD. I've got enough money for a while. I can buy a house here and bartend at the Mesa. Fuck your brains out every day. It works for me."

"What changed yer fuckin' mind?" he asked her.

"Just a man named Mac. He showed me that no one can ever fuck me better than he can. And he made me see that there's more ta life than the porn business. I want a REAL life, not a fake one," she replied, "And NO cock is good enough ta be goin' into this pussy anymore unless it's his."

His cocky smirk stretched from ear to ear.

"Well if you get a new fuckin' house, I want a key," he insisted.

"Mmm… Who says you won't live there with me? What's wrong with me takin' care of my man? If we're both workin', it's not like it'll be unfair ta either of us," she pointed out.

"Better be a nice one," Mac stated, "This one Walter set me up in is a piece of fuckin' shit."

She giggled and retorted, "Well you're goin' out with me the day after tomorrow ta go lookin' for one. I talked ta Gage and he'll run the shop for ya that day so you can go with me. I'll even letcha pick it out yourself, as long as I approve of it."

He gave a wicked grin. Oh she had NO idea what she was getting herself into.

"Quit that smirkin'," she scolded, "You'd BETTER rest up. You're gonna need it."

"That goes fer you too, Ais," he retorted.

She just grinned and he stuffed his face into her shoulder, quickly letting sleep consume his body.

**Lyrics From:**

_Crazy Crazy _by Guinevere

**As always, I'd LOVE to hear your thoughts. So you can review or you can message me, whatever you're more comfortable with. I love you guys and I couldn't do this without you!**

**Libby**


End file.
